Hermanas en Armas
by YouDisloyalBastard
Summary: Porque a pesar de las peleas, de las discusiones, de los enfrentamientos, Astrid siempre supo que ella y Heather no solo fueron hermanas en armas, sino también hermanas de sangre. One-Shot. Este fic participa del reto de Marzo "Crossovers" del Foro de Canciones del Antiguo Berk. "Crossover con Thor/The Avengers/Thor El Mundo Oscuro".


Al fin terminé con esto, y menos mal, porque me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas pasar todo esto de mi cabeza al papel, y encima con tan poco tiempo . así que espero que os guste, o al menos, que no os parezca tan horroroso como me parece a mí xD y bueno, que admito cualquier tipo de sugerencia, consejo, y demás :)

Por cierto, para que no haya confusiones, me he basado en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel, para ser exactos en Thor, Los Vengadores, y Thor: El Mundo Oscuro. Y Astrid y Heather son versiones femeninas de Thor y Loki, respectivamente :) que lo disfrutéis!

_Este fic participa del reto especial de marzo "Crossovers" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

**_Disclaimer: HTTYD y los personajes de Thor y Loki pertenecen a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell y a Marvel. La imagen pertenece a Shuggie en DA._**

* * *

**HERMANAS EN ARMAS.**

Astrid nunca había estado tan terriblemente furiosa con su hermana Heather, la diosa de la mentira y el engaño. Los ojos se le empañaban por las lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia que se negaban a salir. ¿Por qué había hecho esto? La verdad es que la diosa del trueno, portadora del martillo Mjolnir, nunca lo entendió, ni siquiera en estos momentos.

No rozaban aún los cinco años y ambas niñas ya eran inseparables. Se tiraban todo el día de un lado para otro, correteando y escondiéndose por todo el castillo, el lugar más importante de Asgard. Cuando una de ellas se metía en problemas, la otra muchacha acudía a su rescate, pues donde se encontraba una, también se encontraba la otra. Uno de esos días fue la primera vez que las pequeñas se enteraron del puesto que les sería encomendado cuando alcanzasen la edad suficiente: el trono para la pequeña rubita y ser la segunda al mando para su hermana.

Tenían ya dieciséis años, y cada vez las muchachas ocupaban menos tiempo en divertirse y más tiempo en tener clases sobre comportamiento, diplomacia, y responsabilidades para las que tendrían que estar preparadas cuando llegase el momento. También empezaron a entrenarse militarmente: tendrían que estar preparadas para cuando llegase el momento de alzarse en armas.

Pero, por desgracia para Astrid, había algo más para lo que la tenían que preparar: el matrimonio. Y ella no quería sentirse preparada para algo así a menos que su corazón así lo pidiese. Y su corazón no lo pedía, al menos con el hombre con el que la prometieron: su mejor amigo cuando eran pequeños y uno de sus compañeros de pelotón del ejército.

Así es como Astrid empezó a faltar cada vez más a las sesiones de entrenamiento y a sus clases, ya que, aunque ella no estuviese lo más mínimamente interesada en el muchacho, los sentimientos del chico hacia ella parecían todo lo contrario. Heather, por supuesto, le cubría las espaldas a la rubia cada vez que esta desaparecía, y por suerte para esta, decidieron dejar el asunto del matrimonio para un futuro próximo.

Al término de poder gobernar sobre Asgard todo cambió, cuando Astrid fue desterrada a la Tierra por su arrogancia y sin Mjolnir, y Heather aprovechó para intentar hacerse con el poder mientras engañaba a su hermana para retenerla en el otro mundo, aunque finalmente todo acabó con la supuesta muerte de la morena de ojos verdes.

Tan solo unos meses después, la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en la tierra ni aunque lo viese con sus propios ojos: su hermana seguía viva, ¿pero cómo? Ella la había visto caer directa hacia su muerte, y todos en el reino habían llorado su pérdida, a pesar del delito de traición que Heather había cometido contra su hermana y su propio padre. Astrid se sintió engañada, pero también aliviada. A pensar de sentir odio por Heather por todo lo que había hecho, también sentía amor hacia ella, por todos aquellos años juntas entre las paredes del castillo, cubriéndose las espaldas la una a la otra a la hora de pelear. Y como su hermana que era, no perdió la esperanza de que Heather volviese a ser parte de su familia y abandonase los delirios de grandeza que la perseguían allá donde ella fuese. Pero la confianza que la rubia había depositado en Heather se cortó de golpe al ser testigo del caos que reinaba por su culpa en la ciudad de Nueva York, y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que pararle los pies, fuese de la manera que fuese necesaria.

A Astrid se le partía el alma. ¿Cómo poder seguir amando a alguien que te ha roto tantas veces el corazón y que te ha traicionado en innumerables ocasiones? Durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, ella se había sentido culpable de lo que había ocurrido con su hermana Heather: siempre había sido el centro de atención, continuamente era la que lideraba las expediciones con su grupo a otros planetas… Y siempre había sido la heredera legítima al trono de Asgard.

Y ahora Heather se estaba muriendo. Heather se moría por ser estúpida y haberle hecho frente a algo demasiado poderoso en comparación con ella. Se estaba muriendo por culpa de Astrid, y ella lo sabía. La rubia se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sin fuerza ni voluntad ni siquiera para recoger a Mjolnir, a pesar de saber que ella era la única esperanza para que su hermana y ella saliesen de ese planeta maldito con vida. Y cuando se encontraba a punto de que la atravesasen con una espada enemiga, su hermana se interpuso, recibiendo la herida mortal en su lugar. Y por mucho que Astrid implorase y abrazase el cuerpo de su hermana moribunda, esta se iba apagando lentamente, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto y frío. Ese simple gesto, había demostrado que a pesar de todo el rencor y el odio, aún tenía amor en su corazón para la rubia.

Cuando Astrid llegó finalmente a Asgard, se sentía diferente a cómo se había sentido todos estos años desde la traición de su hermana. Ya no sentía odio ni rabia hacia Heather, solo tristeza, melancolía, y en cierto modo, orgullo. Orgullo porque había recuperado a su hermana, aunque hubiese sido en el último momento. Orgullo porque ya no se avergonzaría de ella, ni en la tierra, ni en su mundo, ni delante de su padre. Es por eso por lo que estaba de vuelta, en el salón del trono precisamente, y dejando la capa verde de su hermana a los pies del gran Odín, antes de empezar a relatarle lo ocurrido y retirarse. Porque a pesar de las peleas, de las discusiones, de los enfrentamientos, Astrid siempre supo que ella y Heather no solo fueron hermanas en armas, sino también hermanas de sangre.


End file.
